1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical imaging lens.
2. Description of Related Art
The increasing popularity of portable electronic products such as mobile phones and digital cameras in recent years lead to the prosperous development of technologies relating to image modules. An image module mainly includes devices such as an optical imaging lens, a module holder unit, and a sensor, and the trend of pursuing light-weightiness and compactness of mobile phones and digital cameras also facilitates the demands for miniaturizing image modules. Due to the development of the technologies for charge coupled devices (CCD) and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices advance and the reduction of sizes thereof, the length of the optical imaging lens mounted in the image module also needs to be reduced. However, to ensure the effect and quality of photographing, the optical performance still needs to be considered while reducing the length of the optical imaging lens.
As portable electronic products (e.g., mobile phones, cameras, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, vehicle camera apparatuses, virtual reality trackers, and the like) with novel specifications emerge one after another, the development of a crucial part, i.e., the optical imaging lens, is also diversified. The applications of the optical imaging lens are beyond photographing and film recording but further include surveillance of surrounding as well as video recording during driving. Moreover, as image sensing technologies advance, the consumer's demands on imaging quality also become higher. Therefore, the optical imaging lens is not only designed for a better imaging quality and a smaller lens space. Attention is also required to cope with driving or low-brightness environments, the size of field of view and aperture, and near infrared detection.
However, when designing an optical imaging lens, an optical lens having both a miniaturized size and a desirable imaging quality cannot be manufactured by simply scaling down a lens with a desirable imaging quality. The design not only involves material properties but also needs to take practical production issues, such as manufacturing and assembling yield rates, into consideration.
Particularly, the technical level of manufacturing a miniaturized lens is higher than that of manufacturing a traditional lens. Therefore, how to manufacture an optical imaging lens meeting the needs of consumer electronic products and facilitate the imaging quality of such optical lens has been an issue of this field.